fairlyoddparentsfandomcom-20200223-history
Pumpkinator
The Pumpkinator is a villain of the Crash Nebula show. A real version of the Pumpkinator appeared in Scary Godparents, after Timmy's wish turned the popular kids into actual Jack-O-Bots, who merged to form this evil entity. Character The Pumpkinator is a villain that destroys planets by growing vines which dig into the surface of the planet. It then starts a countdown. When the countdown reaches zero, the Pumpkinator explodes, and the planet along with it. In the television special that Timmy was watching, the Pumkinator splits back into the original Jack-O-Bot forms after it destroys the pumpkin-shaped planet Crash Nebula tried to save. Description At 30 feet tall, the Pumpkinator is shaped like a jack-o'-lantern with two arms and two legs. It also wears a horned helmet on its head and has vine appendages that dig into the surface of the planet while it is counting down to explode. A countdown timer appears out of its helmet when it is about to destroy itself and the planet it is on (it is somewhat immune to the explosion since in the TV special Timmy was watching, its separate Jack-O-Bot components were able to survive and go off in search for another planet to destroy). It is equipped with rocket launchers in its shoulders and a powerful flamethrower in its mouth. Voice The Pumpinator created by Timmy's wish spoke with the voices of the popular kids. However, when the countdown timer reached one minute, it briefly spoke in a deeper, more dramatic voice. During its second appearance on Unwish Island, it spoke with this voice all the time. Background When Timmy wished that everyone's Halloween costumes would become real and scary, everyone becomes real and scary versions of the costumes they were wearing. The popular kids (Tad, Chad, Trixie and Veronica) had been wearing authentic Jack-O-Bot costumes and were turned into actual Jack-O-Bots. When all four of the Jack-O-Bots merged, the Pumpkinator was created. It planned to transform into a giant doomsday device that would destroy the Earth. After four minutes, it transformed and started counting down from 59 seconds (with the popular kids audibly counting down impatiently). Just before the timer ran out, Timmy unwished the wish he had made and the Pumpkinator was turned back into the popular kids in costumes, who fell together into a harmless pile. The Pumpkinator reappeared in "Escape From Unwish Island". Since it was wished away, it became a resident of Unwish Island where it, and like everyone else on the island, has a deep hatred for Timmy. Thanks to Timmy's efforts, he was able to make peace with the Pumpkinator along with all of the other residents of Unwish Island by creating Timmy clones that the residents can torment and a five-star resort hotel for them to reside in as well as an 'I Hate Timmy" club where the residents are all members. Trivia *He is a parody of the Devastator. *The Pumpkinator returned in a later episode, but the Jack-O-Bots that formed into him did not. *A popular ROBLOX game, R2DA, based their 2018 Halloween boss after this villain. See also *Jack-O-Bots *Scary Godparents *Crash Nebula *Unwish Island }} de:Kürbiskernator Category:Villains Category:Wishes Category:Robots Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Characters voiced by Dee Bradley Baker Category:Unwish Island residents Category:Unwish Wishes Category:Season 2 Category:Season 5 Category:Former Villains